blessing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Édouard Thorne
Sebastian Édouard Thorne is the only child born to Tristan Abel Legard and and Rosana Helen McDowell. Born February 13th of 2018, Sebastian is the only son of Thorne family. Having four older sisters, Sebastian has kept his emotions always under wraps and comes off as a pompous level-headed wise-ass who thinks they know it all. What makes it worse is the fact that he's merely eleven years old. History Sebastians life truly began the day a whitelighter was assigned her very first male charge. Rosana McDowell had died during the Salem witch trials after sailing from England, she was burned for using herbs in her soup to help heal her townsfolk. After her death Rosana began training in the ways of the Whitelighter. Over the centuries Rosana went through numerous female chargers. It seemed like a long time, but she was finally given her toughest charge yet. A young male witch housed in Paris, France. His name: Tristan Legard, the son of two witches who'd recently passed away thus releasing his binded powers.Tristan had all the basic witch abilities along with his own set of special ones. Over the years the two formed a close bond but it never developed past more than a working relationship. In due time the two would have a somewhat of a falling out over a demon that Tristan was supposed to vanquish. Her name was Wyrrn. She was an upper level demon and while trying to kill Tristan she developed somewhat of a liking to him. If not for his dry personality than for the mere act that he was nearly on the same powerlevel as her.This liking of each other eventually led to a romantic relationship. Rosana did not like this and confessed her feelings to Tristan, thus causing him to fully vanquish Wyrrn and begin a secret romance with Rosanna. But the elders quickly caught on and reassigned Rosanna to another witch. In parting, Rosanna revealed to Tristan that she was carrying his child and that when the time came she would return to him. The Elders supposed it would be safe if she did return to Tristan during the time for her birth. Tristan's & Rosana's Estrangement During Rosanna's absence, Tristan was assigned a new whitelighter. However during the years he grew darker until he finally became a warlock. The Elders warned Rosanna of what had become of Tristan and she chose not to return to him with her child. She got help from the elders for a very easy childbirth. She was a whitelighter after all. And through hours of discusion with the Elders and her own charge, they decided it would be safe for the baby to live on Earth as an innocent, provided that the childs powers were locked. And the one to do it, the charge of Rosana McDowell.Binding the infants powers, Rosana's charge suggested they place the child in an orphanage, however Rosana had learned from one of the Elders that the boy would never be adopted and he would live a very cruel life. She insisted that she leave the child somewhere where an innocent would find him and raise him. And with help from the elders she did just that. The Thorne Family Saint-Étienne of France, Jean-Marie was born to Shallot Beauvis and Gaston Thorne. The two had been dating some ten months and decided to get married just after the birth. They lived peacefully and had three more girls (all accidental but eh) Aimee, Adrienne and Sabine. They continued living in Saint-Étienne throughout their life. Shallot moving through the ranks of the hospital and her husband, Gaston readying to take over his fathers company along with his younger sister. This is where the entanglement of a whitelighter and her charge come in. Waking up one surprisingly warm winter morning, Gaston readied breakfast for his girls who would be to young to remember this day (save for Jean-Marie) when a knock came on the door. Opening it he was surprised to find an infant, wrapped in a white blanket with the words take care of this one. he's special scrawled across in loopy french. Telling his wife immediately, she informed him to call the authorities. He did, however the idea of having a son pleased him and he tried to adopt the boy himself. Before Blessing & Season oo1. After talking it over with Shallot and going through necessary paperwork, the infant indefinitely became a member of the Thorne family. They would never learn of the fact that their son whom they'd named Sebastian Édouard Thorne. Living peacefully in France, Gaston gained the opportunity to run the California branch of the Thorne family industry if he moved to America. And thus the family moved to San Francisco, California when Sebastian was just nine years-old. The boy transitioned to American life rather easily. Blessing Season oo2. As his powers were binded Sebastian would have led a rather normal life. At least until the death of a certain whitelighter named Rosanna came into play. Killed by a darklighter her charge was left open for attack and was killed as well. Thus nullyfiying the binding magic she'd cast on her whitelighters child. The Elders fearing that Sebastian's powers would then manifest sent out a whitelighter (Brody Blaine) to better help and guide the boy. However Brody is not allowed to tell Sebastian of his magical ancestry. Instead to let the boy think that the magic in his family had skipped all and come to him. Powers & Magical Abilities *Telekinesis :Inherited from his ancestors, Sebastian has the ability to move objects with his mind. Originally it was done through concentrating, squinting and hand movement. At his age he was only able to move a small number of objects that gradually advanced to let him move heavier and more things. During a confrontation with his whitelighter, Sebastian was able to flip an entire marble table. Acknowledged that this ability is triggered by anger alone, its best to not provoke him. *Orbing : Inherited from his mother, Sebastian has acquired the whitelighter ability of orbing. Allowing him to teleport to seemingly any location, Sebastian is surrounded in white - blue orbs of light and seemingly dissipates into them and floats upward. This ability was first seen during his first confrontation with his father, however he paid it no mind and thought perhaps Brandt had saved him. However it later resurfaced during a romp against two elementals that attacked him in his home. Latent Powers *Decelerating Orbing :Quite similar to the legendary Piper Halliwells power of Molecular Inhibition. This power will surround a person or object(s) in a column of orbs that will visually slow them down. Operating the same way as molecular inhibition it however does not slow things to a complete stop, only slows them enough for Sebastian to move faster around whatever is coming towards him or whatever he is slowing down. Notes * Father became a warlock and mother is deceased. Both are magical beings * Only male in the Thorne family, ironically he is adopted * Charge of Brody Kyle Blaine a Gemini Twin *Third oldest active witch to date. Being older only to Kameron Aarons and his twin sister Rabecca Aarons, both of whom he has never met. Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witch